


loving you had consequences

by rxginamills



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: (ross does not deserve rachel), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, i just finished friends today and i'm crying, i love rachel and monica so much they are OTP, the only look monica knows how to give rachel is heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Monica takes her mother's degrading words with grace, until she no longer does.





	loving you had consequences

A family dinner had never been exactly fun for Monica. Year after year she had to listen to her parents, Jack and Judy, gush over her brother; how brilliant and successful and amazing he is; how simple and untalented she is, incapable of anything great; how could Monica Geller amount to anything beside the great Ross Geller?

She asked herself the same question every time she sat with her friends and family around a table. Ross' achievements and love life were a popular topic for discussion while Monica's weren't, since both of those things were considered non-existent on her part.

Monica always accepted whatever her parents threw at her politely. She never argued back or showed bad hospitality or attitude. That was not what she was about. The things she strove for were good manners, a clean home and respect for herself for maintaining those two. Her parents always got good treatment; she just would've enjoyed to get it back.

While her parents engaged in an enlightening conversation about Ross' job and Joey's attempts in acting, Monica felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked at the one thing she knew she had gotten completely right in her life. Her long-term girlfriend, Rachel Green, was smiling ever so supportively.

"You doing okay?" she leaned to whisper in Monica's ear.

"I'll manage." Monica whispered back, focusing on the conversation going on between her parents and friends. It was like she wasn't even there. Monica focused her eyes on the coffee pot behind her mother on the kitchen counter and used that as an excuse to escape even for a second.

"More coffee, anyone?" she asked, getting up from her chair.

"That was my line!" Rachel said and winked her eye at her girlfriend. Monica's mind eased immediately. Rachel had a magic effect on her. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember and back then it had been no different.

"Yes, thank you dear," Jack said and offered Monica his cup, "So, Monica, how are you doing? How have you managed with this bunch?"

Monica poured coffee into his and Judy's cups before returning to her seat, "Well, dad, I think we balance each other out. I couldn't imagine my everyday life without all of them close to me. It can get hectic but it's home."

"Aw, Mon," Phoebe placed a hand on her chest, "That's so nice! I mean - when you don't mention Rachel and Ross' bickering at each other like bitter old people it actually sounds nice!"

A silence fell around the table. Monica scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to - "

"No, don't worry Pheebs. It's in the past anyway." Ross put a reassuring hand on her arm. Judy sighed.

"It is quite sad that your relationship with Rachel ended the way it did and so soon too! I really thought you two would be together for a long time." she explained, looking deeply at her son and the woman who she thought would be his wife. Monica balled her hand into a fist under the table.

"To be honest... I did too," Ross mumbled, "But it's fine. I'm fine. I think we just weren't right for each other."

"Oh Monica, how come you haven't found something like what Ross and Rachel had? I can't say that I'm surprised - you truly should do something about those ears, honey - but you can't stay alone forever! We both know that you aren't exactly 'Ross quality' but there is someone out there for you!" Judy rambled on. Monica was starting to grow impatient. She never lost her temper at her parents. She had taught herself to be good and graceful and ignore what her parents threw at her but now it was getting hard. How many more family dinners would she have to go through and hear the same things?

"Mon? Honey, can I talk to you? In private, if possible." Rachel saw Monica's nails sinking into her palm and decided to take action.

"Of course. Please, excuse us," Monica smiled at her friends and family and was then dragged into the bathroom. Rachel shut the door behind her and looked into Monica's eyes.

"Sweetie, we can ask them to leave if you're not feeling comfortable. They're your parents but it doesn't mean you have to just sit there and take all the crap they're telling you. This is your home and they should respect you here."

"It's just that no matter what I do, I'm not good enough for them! Especially mom! She doesn't even realize - she doesn't even - "

Monica stopped in the middle of her sentence and leaned her ear on the bathroom door, hearing Judy speak once again.

"Can you believe this? How impolite of her to leave in the middle of dinner! Ross, maybe you should go get her - "

"Mom, it's not like she just ran off! It's cool, seriously."

"It is not 'cool', Ross. How long does it take for her to become like - well, like you?!"

It was at this point that Monica knew that a line had been crossed. She burst through the door with an angry look on her face. There was no going back from this. She knew it in her heart. There were many things that she hadn't told her parents and they were about to find out every single one.

"Monica!" Rachel followed suit, concerned about her girlfriend's outburst.

"How dare you?" Monica began as she neared the kitchen, "How dare you come into my home and say all those things about me as if they mean nothing!"

"Monica Geller! Stop yelling this instant and have some respect!" Judy rose up from her chair. Joey and Chandler backed up instinctively.

"Have res - have respect? Have respect for the woman who's always first in line to make me feel like I will never be anything? I don't think so. No, I've had it with you. You know, I used to play nice. I used to just smile and serve chicken breast and be the best version of myself no matter what you thought of me but I can't do it anymore. I'm sick and tired of being compared to Ross. Every time you visit I get to hear of his greatness and his achievements. You favour him and you know I'm right when I say that. Nothing I do pleases you, nothing I do is good enough and I'm done with it! I am not like Ross, I will never be like Ross!"

Monica and Judy were facing each other like two angry tigers. There was no other explanation for it. Phoebe was holding Rachel back and the men were huddled together, watching as the intense scene happened in front of their eyes. No one dared to touch either one of the women.

"You should at least strive to be as successful as your brother! He has a good job and isn't completely hopeless in relationships, which is more than I can say for you! I don't want you to be exactly like him - "

"But you don't want me to be myself either, is that it?" Monica asked, taking a step forward, "You think I'm a sad, single lady obsessed with cleaning. Well, mother, has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason why I don't have a boyfriend is that I've realized I'm not attracted to men at all! And maybe - maybe I'm not hopeless and single, oh no, I'm in a happy, healthy, long-term relationship with the perfect woman! Have you thought about that? Have you?"

Judy's eyes had widened long before Monica had finished. She could simply stare. The others in the room weren't quite sure if the look on her face meant disapproval or shock or both of them. Rachel was holding on to Phoebe's arm a bit tighter than she would've liked, but tried not to let it bother her. Rachel needed someone to hold her so that she didn't angrily pounce at Judy.

"You... you're..."

"Yes, a homosexual. I'm gay."

Judy's mouth was going dry, "What - what about - " she swallowed, "I mean, you were so happy with all those men, what - "

"There will be no more men, mom," Monica said confidently, "There's only one person for me in the whole world. I think some part of me has always known that. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rachel Green."

Phoebe let go of Rachel and vice versa and the brunette practically leapt across the room to be at Monica's side. Joey managed to catch the phone that fell out of Jack's hand. Judy's jaw dropped even further.

"Rachel," she croaked with a high-pitched voice.

"Hi Mrs. Geller." Rachel's eyes were ice as she looked at Judy. Her voice gave away the anger that she, too, had been holding inside. All the years they had known each other meant nothing in that moment. To her Judy was only a woman who had been vile toward her girlfriend.

"Ross," Judy suddenly turned to her son, "Is this the reason why you and Rachel broke up?"

"Yes, it is." Ross sighed.

"And you're okay with that?" Jack spoke up for the first time in a while, eyeing Ross in disbelief. Monica and Rachel both looked at him with the softest eyes. They were his favorite people in the world. Monica knew her brother could never wish unhappiness for them.

"I'm still dealing with it. On some days it's harder and on some days easier, but yes. I'm okay with it. Rachel and Monica make each other happy. I couldn't stand in the way of that."

Judy focused on her daughter again, "Monica..."

She had run out of things to say. Out of all the things she had expected Monica to say, this was not one of them. There was nothing she could do.

"I would like you to leave," Monica then said, breaking the silence, "Leave my apartment. Now!"

"Honey - "

"Dad, please go." Monica snapped at her father. Rachel put a hand on her back, not letting either one of the Geller parents out of her sight. Judy gathered her belongings and left without saying a word. Jack turned back at the front door.

"Take good care of her, won't you, Rachel?" he said softly. Rachel gave him a small smile as a way of promising to do just that. Then he, too, was gone. Phoebe went and closed the door gently. All eyes turned to Monica.

"I did it," she breathed incredulously, "I did it! I finally told her how I feel, oh my god!"

All her friends began to cheer and clap. Monica ran a hand through her hair and felt tears prick her eyes. She felt relieved and light, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Ross came forward first and pressed kisses on the top of her head. Joey, Phoebe and Chandler all took turns in hugging her tightly. Then Rachel made her way forward. Monica grabbed her and twirled around with all the strength she had in her body, finally placing her back on her feet to swoop her into a kiss.

"I love you," Rachel whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you here. Thank you. I love you too." Monica answered, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. She knew she'd be looking into those eyes forever.

"You're aware that Chandler and Joey are enjoying this way more than they should, right?" Rachel noted and raised a brow at the men behind Monica's shoulder.

"Ah, let them have this one. I wanna stay right here." Monica brushed a hair behind Rachel's ear. She was content now. There was a high chance that she had ruined her relationship with her mother but that was irrelevant to her now. She was exactly where she wanted to be. Surrounded by her closest friends in the arms of the woman she loved. The world could send anything her way; perhaps her mother with much worse things to say? It didn't matter. She could beat Judy one thousand times again if it meant that she was independent and her own person and could do whatever she wanted to and love whoever she loved.

Monica chuckled to herself, causing Rachel to turn in her direction, "What are you thinking about?"

"How badass I am."

Rachel sunk her head in the crook of Monica's neck and laughed, "That's my girl."


End file.
